1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dog chews, and more particularly, pertains to rawhide chew toys.
2. Description of Related Art
Most dogs enjoy chewing on things, and many are especially attracted to rawhide-derived products. A variety of methods are employed in treating and preparing rawhide in an effort to produce an acceptable chew product. A popular approach involves simply rolling a wet sheet of rawhide into a cylindrical form, knotting its ends, and letting it dry. Alternatively, the rawhide is cut into long thin strips that are moistened and then compressed into a desired shape. Disadvantages inherent in such products include the potential for injury to the dog. As the dog chews on the rawhide, the mechanical action, in combination with saliva, will eventually cause the rawhide to break up. Unfortunately, relatively large pieces tend to become dissociated from products employing bulk-rawhide and swallowing such pieces can cause choking or intestinal blockage with potentially dire consequences. Additionally, since rawhide comprises organic matter, it is usually in some stage of decay. Consequently, ingestion thereof can cause an adverse reaction in some dogs, including vomiting. The decaying matter also serves to impart a bad odor to the product and anything that it comes in contact with such as furniture or carpeting.
In an effort to address the problem of choking and intestinal blockage associated with bulk rawhide, products have been developed utilizing rawhide that has been chopped, sliced, shredded, ground, pulverized, or otherwise comminuted. The pieces are then wetted, optionally fortified with adhesives, resins, etc., and finally compaction or compression molded. Although the removal of a significant portion of the water during the molding process enhances the resulting product's integrity, the compression molding process nonetheless has its limits with regard to the ultimate strength characteristics of the final product. Limiting the moldings to relatively small sizes also serves to yield a stronger product, although peeling or delaminating is still a problem. While the disassociated particles tend to be of a physically small size and are therefore able to pass harmlessly through the dog's intestinal tract, ingestion thereof can nonetheless cause problems. As set forth above, the rawhide's state of decay can induce an adverse reaction in the dog, and its foul odor is objectionable.
An additional approach has been employed in the past wherein comminuted rawhide, in combination with a variety of additives, is first compression molded and then baked. While the baking step has a sterilizing effect and thereby addresses the decay problem described above, the end product tends to be extremely hard and dense, and is therefore not particularly "chewable." Moreover, due to its brittleness, it is quickly and easily shattered by a large dog, and consequently is quickly consumed.